Dragon Ball Z The Adventures of Son Gohan
by Tapion the third
Summary: Summary: What if Goku had start training his son first before Raditz arrived. This is a story where Gohan isn't such a slacker.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z. The Adventures of Son Gohan.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

Note: it seems I've should apologize for neglecting my work for so long. I want to wright I just keep getting side-tracked. I have reach writers block with brave comeback, so I won't be working on that one for a while. In the meantime I'll post this. Now this is going to start of a bit slow because I haven't found a Beta reader yet but I'll try my best. Again sorry for the long delay.

Chapter 1 Prologue

"No, Goku! No change, most definitely not! Our son is not going to become a fighter like you."

"But Chi-Chi, what if Gohan gets into trouble and he does not know how to defend himself?" This argument had been going on even before Gohan was born. Chi-chi wanted to raise her son as a scholar while his father wanted to train him in the martial arts.

"Didn't you heard what I have just said, Goku? The answer is no!"

Goku, however, nodded, willing to give up but he wanted to try one last time to reason with his wife. "But Chi-Chi Gohan will to have to learn to defend himself at some point!" Although she hated to admit it, the woman knew that her husband had a point.

"Okay, Goku, you can train Gohan, but he is going to study too. You may think that fighting is important, well, Gohan's studies are more important!"

"All right, Chi-Chi, how does this sound? Gohan can train with me 6 hours a day and the rest of the time he can study."

"Three hours!" snapped Chi-Chi. Listen, Goku, you can train Gohan but only for 3 hours a day, no more." "Thanks Chi-! I love you!"

Chi-chi smiled. " Goku, I don't want you to train our son too hard, ok?"

"Right!" said Goku with a smile. He made his way to his 3 year old son's room.

Note: This story is going to have gohan more adventures. He wont be sucht a nerd as been in the series. There will also be a twist here or there. I am also well aware that gohan had started out with his adventures when he was 4 years old but in this story he is five.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With his wife's permission Goku was allowed to train his 3 year old son for 3 hours a day. He first started teaching Gohan the basics about Martial Arts, but later he moved on to more advanced training like flying and controlling ki.

For a toddler Gohan was getting on very well. When he had finally mastered the right moves, Goku started training his son with weights. Goku also began to stretch the hours of Gohan's training. It went on for a few days. Chi-Chi had no objections about her son's training sessions as long as he kept up with his studies. Then, one day something happened that gave Gohan his first challenge.

"Goku, have you seen Gohan?" called Chi-Chi from inside the house.

"Uhm, no Chi-Chi, but I will go and look for him."

" Please do, Gohan needs to study."

Goku jumped onto the flying numbes. For the past 2 years he managed to teach Gohan some of his fighting techniques himself.

Seeing his son down by the lake fishing, Goku dived downwards.

"Hey, Gohan! Up here, son."

Goku steered the numbes until it was hovering above the water. The 5 year old waved to his father.

"Hey, daddy! Do you want to help me catch some fish for supper?"

"Maybe later, Gohan."

"Daddy, guess what? I swam 100 laps today!"

"That's great, Gohan, you are really doing well. Son, would you like to go and meet some friends of mine?"

" Huh? Friends?"

" Yes, just jump on! Yeeeeeaaah!" A second later both father and son was off to a small island where the turtle hermit Master Roshi lived.

Unnoticed by everyone an alien space pod had just landed on the earth. The impact of the landing made a huge crater in the ground. For a moment all was quiet, then the hatch of the pod opened and a Saiyan stepped out. The stranger was a man with long, black hair, armour, and a monkey-like tail. Nearby a farmer watched all of this very closely. The man pointed a shaky hand with a gun at the newcomer. The Saiyan just smirked and blasted the gun out of the farmer's hand. Now defenceless, the farmer ran as if his life depended on it. The Saiyan watched him go with a smirk on his face. "These humans can be so pathetic". He then checked his scouter for forms of life.

"I need to find the highest power level on this planet. Most of the creatures on this planet are still alive. Looks like Kakarot has not done his job thoroughly!" Scanning the planet, the device over his left eye suddenly beeped, and he looked away.

"A higher power level? It must be Kakarot." He took off, flying towards the power.

Goku was at Kame house and had just introduced Gohan to all his friends. "Who's the kid?" asked Bulma.

"He is my son, Gohan," Goku said. Everyone was very surprised. No one had expected this. "Your son?" they all yelled out in surprise. "Yip! This is Gohan."

"Hallo Gohan, I'm Krillin. You are pretty strong." Gohan blushed but didn't answer. "Are you going to be a fighter just like your dad?" Krillin asked.

"I was thinking of becoming a fighter like daddy but mom said I must be a scholar. So I must study hard. She doesn't like it when I'm training. So now I train and study." In fact, Gohan always wanted to follow in his father's footstep and become a Martial Artist like him. But because of his young age and the way his mother kept on about how bad fighting was, Gohan thought what his mother wanted was better. Gohan, however, was going to learn what he truly wanted sooner than he thought. "That explains the gear you are wearing. Is your father training you with weighted clothes?" master Roshi asked. "Yip."

"Gohan started using weights a few days ago. He is now getting quite used to them!"

"How heavy are they?" asked Krillin. "It's only one hundred pounds but we are moving on to two hundred pounds tomorrow" Goku said.

"Two hundred pounds!" Bulma squeaked as everyone but Goku and Gohan dripped with sweat. "But he is just a child!"

"Nah, two hundred pounds are nothing. Gohan can handle that!" Goku looked proudly down at his son. "I've been training him with weighted clothes for the past two..." Goku stopped mid-sentence and turned his head. "What power!" Gohan froze. His father had already taught him how to control and sense ki and at the current moment he could sense a great power-level approaching!

"What is that daddy?" asked Gohan. "Is it mister Piccolo? Did he come back to fight daddy again?"

"No, it's too strong to be Piccolo," said Goku. Before they could say anything else, a tall warrior with long spiky hair landed in front of them. Everyone shivered at the evil smirk they saw. "Kakarot, I've finally found you!"

"What are you talking about?" "Who are you?"

"Did you fall on your head as a child, Kakarot?"

"Yeah, I did when I was very young."

"That explains it!" said the warrior. "Allow me to explain. My name is Raditz and I am your older brother. We are Saiyan warriors from the planet Vegeta. Our planet was destroyed by a meteor shower several years ago. Prince Vegeta, Nappa, myself, and you are the only surviving Saiyans. You were sent to clear this planet of life so it could be sold."

"I would never hurt people or kill them!" said Goku.

"Then I have wasted my time. But I shall tell you what; I will give you twenty four hours to change your mind. Meet me in that time after having killed one hundred people and I will let you come with me."

"Never," Goku said. Raditz reached out and grabbed Gohan by the back of his shirt. "If you want to see your son again you will do as I say!"

"Hey, give me back my son!" Goku charged Raditz, but was thrown to the ground when Radizt disappeared and reappeared above him. The warrior hit his younger brother on the back with his elbow.

"Twenty four hours, Kakarot! That is how much you have."

Without another word Raditz flew off with a struggling Gohan. Krillin rushed to Goku.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. That bastard took Gohan!"

"Don't worry, we'll save Gohan," Krillin said. "I'll go with you."

"No, Krillin I cannot let you come. He is too strong and you will only get hurt."

"But Goku…"

"No! I know who to ask for help."

Raditz landed by his pod with a screaming and kicking Gohan. "Well, let's see how strong you really are!" Raditz pushed a button on his scouter. "800! Incredible! Maybe I'll take you instead of your father. I know just where to hide you."

With that he threw Gohan in his space pod and locked him in.

"Ah and it looks like my brother had arrived. And he brought a friend along for the ride."

"Where's Gohan?" Goku shouted.

"He is safe in my space pod. Sadly the same cannot be said about you and your green friend. Now let's see your power level. Kakarot is at 375. The green man is at 322. Pathetic!"

Neither of them would be a match for Raditz.

"Well, I've got some tricks up my sleeve," said Piccolo as he threw his heavy cape and turban off. Goku did the same, taking off his weighted shirt and wristbands.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," Raditz said, consulting the scouter again. "You two can hide your power levels with weighted clothes. Let's see, the green man is at 408. Kakarot is at 457. You are still no match for me!"

"We'll see about that," Goku said as he and Piccolo charged full speed at Raditz. Raditz easily blocked all of them. With a quick back hand he sent Piccolo flying back and then landed a punch at Goku's stomach. Goku flew back, but he recovered quickly and cupped his hands by his side, chanting. "Kamehameha!" as he fired the beam at Raditz. Raditz crossed his arms in front of him as the blast hit. When the smoke cleared Raditz was unharmed.

"That was pathetic, brother; allow me to show you how it is done!"

"Do you have any new techniques that might work on this guy, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"It so happens that I do. I was hoping to save it for you. But I guess I can use it now. The only problem is I need time to charge it up. Do you think you can last against him for about five minutes?"

"Five minutes? Sure!" Goku charged at Raditz, wildly throwing kicks and punches. Meanwhile Piccolo put two fingers up to his forehead and began powering up a Ki attack.

In the space pod Gohan banged on the window.

"There was already a crack in the red class." Gohan could see his father outside doing his best against Raditz but still getting his butt kicked.

"I need to get out. I must help dad!"

He banged on the window harder so the crack got bigger. Raditz punched Goku in the stomach sending him flying. "Now I'll finish you off!" Just then his scouter beeped. "What is that 1200. ?" Raditz turns just in time to see Piccolo point two fingers with a ki charged at him.

"Special Beam Cannon," Piccolo yelled as he shot the beam at the Saiyan. Raditz jumped to the side as the beam by his shoulder and then explode against a mountain.

"He dodged it," Piccolo murmured. "But how?" "Well, that was some attack," Raditz said. "Too bad it didn't hit." In an instant Raditz charged Piccolo and hit him hard. As Piccolo started to fly in the other direction, Raditz sent a ki blast at him that hit piccolo's arm, blowing it completely away.

"Are you alright Piccolo?" Goku asked, standing beside the green warrior. "Yeah, I'll be alright. I'll need a few minutes to recreate a new arm."

" Do you think you can charge another one of those ki attacks you called special beam cannon at him with only one arm?

"Yes, Goku, I think I can!"

"Alright, Piccolo, start charging another one of those attacks then. I've got a plan."

Goku charged at Raditz again, kicking and punching as hard as he could. Raditz still seemed to block all of them. Raditz threw a punch of his own at Goku's face but the younger of the two warriors managed to duck under and flipped backwards out of his brohter's reach while yelling: "Piccolo, now!" but Piccolo was still busy charging up the attack.

" I need some more time, Goku! try to held him off a little longer."

"Sure, whatever you say", said Goku as the Saiyan warrior elbowed him in the face. Raditz followed up by pummeling his younger brother. Finally Goku landed on the ground black and blue with Radizt towering over him. "Now you die, brother!"

From inside the pod Gohan saw Raditz standing over his fahter. "Nooooooooo! Don't kill my daddy," Gohan yelled with rage as his ki raised.

Raditz was about to bring his foot down on Goku when his scouter beeped.

"What? That brat's power is reading 1200! That's impossible and it's still increasing! Wait, now its 1500!"

At that very moment a very furious Gohan burst out of the pod and came flying at him with unimaginable speed for a child his age. The last reading Radizt saw on his scouter before something heavy hit him in the stomach, making a dent in his armer, was a reading of 1800.

Gohan punched Radizt in the face. Appearing behind the tall Saiyan, Gohan kicked him on the head, sending the man staggering forward. Radizt regained his footing.

"Leave my daddy alone!" Gohan screamed, charging again, but this time Radizt was ready. He slipped underneath Gohan's small fist and planted his own massive one in Gohan's stomach, knocking the boy out cold. Radizt was about to finish Gohan off when someone suddenly grabbed his body from behind. "Piccolo it's now or never. Finnish him." Yelled goku whom had grabbed Radizt and held him in place.

"With pleasure" said the Namek and then fired the beam. The ki beam hit Raditz in the chest and continued through Goku. Both warriors fell to the ground, fatally wounded. Piccolo walked over to Raditz.

"Well, it looks like you lost after all. What makes it worse for you is that it won't be long before Goku will returned to us."

"But how?" mutterd the Saiyan. Piccolo continued to explain about the dragon balls.

"Goku will soon be back, but you, won't. You fool, you are all going to die," Raditz said. "Do you see this device on my face? It is called a scouter and it does not only read people's power levels, it is also a communicator. Two more Saiyan warriors will come to earth. They are even stronger than I am."

After that Radizt closed his eyes and did not move again. He was dead.

A moment later Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi showed up just in time to bid Goku goodbye before he died too.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Krillin. "That guy said that two more Saiyans will appear in a year's time".

"We are going to train to became strong and then we shall deal with them when they get here," said Piccolo. He knelt at Gohan's side and picked him up. Gohan began to stir under his arm but did not open his eyes.

"Where are you going with Gohan, Piccolo?" asked Bulma. "Gohan will need to train too so he can help us defeat the Saiyans."

"But he's just a kid."

"He may be just a kid, but he is very strong. Stronger then I have thought. Krillin go and tell Tien and Yamcha, they can train too. We are going to need all the help we can get."

Out in the wild Piccolo and Gohan stood facing each other.

"We only have a year to prepare you for before Saiyans arrive," Piccolo said. "I am going to teach you how to fight but first you need to learn to survive in the wilderness if you are to be tough enough to survive the Saiyans. I will come to get you in six months."

"Wait, Mr. Piccolo."

"What is it kid?"

Do I really have to wait six months? My dad already taught me how to fight, can't we start right way? Although I would rather have trained with him" Gohan added. He looked up at Piccolo again.

"I know how to survive. I've been getting my own food on weekends for the past year and a half."

"You weren't alone, you little brat. My training style is different tom that of your father. You must survive, but if you prove to me that you can, I will start the training sooner."

"Please Mr. Piccolo, let's start now. If you think I won't be ready then I'll stay in the wild for 6 months.

Piccolo sighed. "Very well then, kid. If that's how you want it, then we will start your training tomorrow."

" Yeee, I am finally going to became a fighter like daddy!" Piccolo smiled at the boy. He could already see that Gohan would be a great help in the oncoming battle. Suddenly he got an idea. Materializing a heavy sword out of thin air he handed it to Gohan.

"Here's something you can train with, kid. Use it well." Gohan looked ecstatic as he held the large sword in his small hands.

"Thanks, Mister Piccolo."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Training with Piccolo was a lot harder than expected. The Namek's training tactics were much different from the tactics that his father had used all the time. One thing that was different was that Goku was kind, gentle and patient. Piccolo was rough and short-tempered. The hours were also longer.

While at home Gohan only had to train 3 or 4 hours a day before his mother called him to study. Now he had to train a whole day and he could only stop for lunch. But Gohan took each session without complaining. He promised Mister Piccolo that he would train hard and that was what he did. As for Piccolo, he was surprised by Gohan's strong will.

After the first 3 days he had half expected that Gohan would run off crying and begging him to give him those 6 months alone in the wild, but Gohan surprised him. The boy truly knew how to take care of himself.

"Goku truly taught his son well" thought Piccolo, who was very impressed by Gohan's experiences in the wild. Gohan was not the only one who needed training. Piccolo also needed to train himself before the arrival of the Saiyans. He could feel that he was getting stronger by each passing day but Gohan surprised him even more. The boy was improving even faster than he was himself.

"Mmmm, this tastes really good" said Gohan who was munching a big piece of fish. It was morning. Gohan found a lot fruit and berries to eat and two big pieces of meat that could only have been the tail of a T-rex, and a giant fish. He roasted it over a fire.

"Are you sure you don't want some, Mister Piccolo? I caught it myself."

Piccolo, who was meditating, opened his eyes and smiled. "No thanks, kid, I only drink water; but you had better hurry up there. We don't have the whole day to spend eating breakfast".

"Alright, Mister Piccolo!"

While Piccolo was training Gohan, Goku's friends, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu were invited to train on the lookout. Earth's warriors knew that fighting the Saiyans was not going to be easy.

In another world Goku was also going to receive special training. His current destination was a place where a man called King Kai lived. Goku made his way over Snakeway. He remembered that at first he was very confused when he arrived at the check-in station. He was even more confused when he found out that his friends had not wished him back yet. But after Kami and King Yamma spoke to him, he understood everything.

Goku wondered how long Snakeway was. The path in front of him just seemed to go on and on. He could see no end to it. All Goku could do was to keep running.

"Man, I wonder how far it is. Huh, I'll just ask that guy." Goku ran faster when he saw a street cleaner in front of him. He quickly caught up to the ogre driving the vehicle.

"Excuse me, do you know how far the end of Snakeway is?"

"You're going to king Kai's place?" ask the ogre, aghast.

"Yeah," Goku said. "So, how far is it?"

"Well as far as I can tell, you're about a quarter of the way."

"What? A quarter? But I've been running for days now."

"If you want me to give you a ride, there is room at the back."

"Yeah, that would really help, thanks." Goku hopped on the back of the cleaner's vehicle. "Not a problem" said the orge. Goku barely sat down when he fell asleep on the vehicle.

Krillin were punching the air while Tien and Yamcha were wrestling. Finally they stopped to catch their breath.

"I've just noticed something, guys!" said Yamcha. "We've been doing the same training we learned back on earth. It's nothing new."

Tien turned to Kami. "You have trained Goku well and he became very strong. Goku put himself through intense training and many of the techniques he knows, you can already do. Come, I think there is something you need to know. Popo, take our guest to the Pendulum Room."

"Yes Kami."

"What in the world is the Pendulum Room?" asked Krillin . Mister Popo began to explain: "The Pendulum Room is a room that can warp time and send your mind to another time and place. This room will show you what you will truly be facing."

A while later Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu arrived in a dark room.

"All of you, close your eyes now!" They all did as mister Popo instructed. When they opened them again, they were no longer on the lookout but instead they found themselves in a run-down, deserted city, littered with Sayian skeletons.

"It looks like they are all gone," Yamcha said. "Too bad I was looking forward to kicking their asses."

"I think you you're going to get your asses kicked, weaklings!" said a creaky voice behind them.

"What?" The z-warrior spun around and came face to face with two Sayians. One Sayian was about the same height as Raditz with shorter, spiked hair. The other one was short and bald. They both wore similar armour and had scouters on their faces.

"Let's get them!" growled the tallest Sayian. "Ready, guys?" shouted Tien.

"Ready!" said Yamcha.

Tien and Yamcha both charged at the two Sayians. Yamcha punched his fist at the taller Saiyan's head, but the Saiyan raised a hand and effortlessly blocked the blow. A second later he punched Yamcha in the stomach. The bandit doubled over while clutching his midsection. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin all stormed the two Saiyan warriors. Blows were exchanged, but within minutes all four warriors were thrown to the ground.

"That's it! I had enough!" choked Tien as he got to his feet.

"Multiform." Tien split into three separate parts and all three gathered around the taller Saiyan. Meanwhile Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu all converged around the other Saiyan.

"Tri Beam!" yelled the Tiens. all three off them fired a yellow ki at the taller Saiyan.

"Kamehameha!" yelled Krillin.

"Wolf fang fist!" shouted Yamcha. Both of them hit the other Saiyan with their attack and sent him tumbling into the other Saiyan where all five attacks exploded. When the smoke cleared, both Saiyan warriors were standing there unscathed.

"That's impossible," Krillin said.

"Our turn" said the bald Saiyan. The taller warrior took that moment to charge at Yamcha and brought a ki charged fist at the warrior. The fist hit Yamcha right in the stomach and went clear through. Yamcha fell to the ground in a bloody heap. The shorter Saiyan charged up a blast and threw it at Tien. The blast separated at the last second into 3 separate blasts and hit each Tien killing the warrior instantly. The bald Saiyan then send a ki attack at Krillin and Chiaotzu killing both of them. At that very moment the four very confused z-fighters woke up once again on the lookout in the same room they were before their minds were transported to another reality.

Kami walked in the room looking grim as ever. "You did very well. Unfortunately the Saiyans that are on their way to earth are much stronger than those two."

"Stronger?" Choked Krillin. "Oh man, looks like we are really going to have to train hard, guys".

"Ouch!" Gohan yelped when Piccolo's fist hit him in the face. Gohan did a back flip and kicked Piccolo on the chin. It had been several weeks now. Piccolo was very impressed. Gohan was truly his farther's son. Goku had never given up in his battles with Piccolo and it seemed that Gohan would not give up either, no matter how intense the training got.

Gohan blocked a few more punches before swinging his fist at Piccolo's face. Piccolo, however, lifted his arm and threw Gohan over the edge of a cliff. Gohan fell for a minute before regaining control and flew back up to meet piccolo in another round of punches and kicks. They had been sparring for hours now. The two broke away before Gohan brought his hands together above his head.

"Masenko ha!" Piccolo crossed his arms in an x-position and tried to block the oncoming ki. Gohan's attack was so strong that it pushed the namek backwards against a rock wall. Piccolo struggled for a while before he managed to redirect it skywards. Looking at Gohan Piccolo smirked.

"Very impressive, kid. You're getting better. Soon you will be just as strong as I am".

What Gohan didn't know was that he was already as strong as Piccolo. In fact, he was way stronger, but Piccolo was very smart. He knew that if he could let Gohan think that the boy was still below him, then it would spur the kid on to train even harder. And that was exactly what Gohan did.

Back on snakeway. Goku was having trouble. He was fast asleep on the backseat of the road cleaner's bicycle. The road was very bumpy. After riding over several bumps, goku accidently slipped off the bicycle over the edge of snakeway. Goku woke up when he hit the ground with a thud. Looking around he observe his surroundings.

"Where am I? I must have made it to the end of snakeway. Mmmm, I wonder where King Kai is. Ah ha, I'll ask those two".

Goku walked up to two ogres.

"Uhmm, excuse me sir. Can you tell me where I can find King Kai?"

The red and blue ogres glanced at each other before one grinned. "You dumb ass, don't you know where you are? This is HFIL. Home for infinite losers!"

" Oh no…" said Goku. "I must have fallen off the snakeway. How do I get back?" Goku missed the evil grins that the two ogres were givingeach other.

"Wait, I think I can help you with that" said the blue one. "I've got a flying machine. You can use it to get back on to snakeway."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Now, hold on a second. I did not say you can used it for free. You have to defeat me in a wrestling match first."

The ogre drew a circle in the sand and both he and Goku took their positions.

"I think I am going to let you make the first move." said Goku.

"Big mistake, buddy". The ogre rush at Goku and tried to push him out of the ring. Goku stood his ground.

"Hey, can I have my turn now?"

"Ayaaa, sure" said the ogre. A second later he wished he hadn't. Goku pushed him clear out of the ring.

"Alright. I won! Now show me where this flying machine of yours is so I can get back."

"Sure, right this way" said the ogre. The blue ogre took Goku to a crude lever out of a rock and a board.

"Now you just go and stand on that point of the board and I'll jump on this side. It would send you flying out of HFIL!"

The ogre jumped on the board but each time that Goku was about to reach the clouds. He banged his head against some bearer.

"Hey, you giys lied to me!"

"Now now, we will tell you the way out of HFIL if you can beat me in a race!" said the red ogre.

"Fine with me." It was then that Goku caught sight of a nearby tree with orge fruit on it.

" You don't mind if Ihave a quick snack first?" said Goku. He began to walk to the tree, but the ogres stopped him

"No," they both said in union. "You can't eat that fruit. Only the great king Yemma is allowed to eat that fruit. It is said that the fruit fills one up for three months."

"But I'm hungry," said Goku.

"We'll find something else. That fruit is out of the question," the ogres said.

"Okay, then let's race so I can get out of here" said Goku.

"Ready? Go!" The red ogre took off away from Goku at a blinding speed, but the Saiyan was just steps behind him. The chase continued for several hours before Goku and the ogre finely became tired and stopped to catch their breath. An evil idea suddenly came to Goku's mind and he ran straight for the tree with King Yemma's fruit.

"No!" the red ogre shouted, chasing the Saiyan.

"You can't eat that fruit. It is off limits for you! I can lose my job!" Round and round the tree he chased Goku until the Saiyan finely appear behind him and grabbed him.

"Alright, I won the race. Now how do I get out of here?"

Both ogres pointed to a minor crack in a cliff.

"It is right there. Just follow through that hallway."

"Thanks," said before he ran to the cliff he took out of his pocket a piece of fruit. To both ogres' horror he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and then waved goodbye.

"What are we going tell King Yemma?" said the one ogre.

"I don't know, maybe if we don't say anything, then King Yemma will not notice that one of the fruit is gone.

Goku meanwhile found himself at the most unusual place: King yamma's desk. From there he had to start his way to King Kai's place all over again. Hopefully Goku would make it in time before the Saiyans arrived on planet earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry it is taking so long. I've send a chapter to my beta reader PrinceDoebler but either PrinceDoebler haven't received it or appears to be too busy to do any beta reading. I am still looking for a second beta reader. As for the updates, I'm terribly sorry to say this but it seems that The Adventures of Son Gohan will have to be put on hold for a few weeks until my mother had the time to beta another chapter or I had found out why PrinceDoebler haven't done any beta work. I'll speak to PrinceDoebler again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Gohan was training with heavy clothes, fashioned in the shape of a turban and a cape just like Piccolo's. The only difference was that it did not have the shoulder pads. Still, Gohan absolutely loved it. Every time he had become used to the weight he was carrying, Piccolo would increase the load on his back. Gohan was currently bearing 500 pounds. He felt like he was training against gravity. While he was swinging his sword, Piccolo called out to him.

"Gohan, warm-up is over. We're going to spar now. I'm going to add some extra weight to those clothes of yours."

"Alright, mister Piccolo."

Gohan put the sword down. It was another "gift" from Piccolo-a tool for surviving in the wild. He turned to Piccolo and took a fighting stance. This had become an everyday routine. Gohan would practice with the sword and then the two of them would spar. The boy was getting stronger and faster every day. His power had long since surpassed Piccolo's, something even Gohan began to notice.

Back on Snakeway.

After what felt like months on Snakeway, Goku finally saw the end of the road. Happily he jumped up and down and very nearly fell off again. He managed to grab the edge and pulled himself back up.

"What? Is this some kind of joke? There is nothing here."

Looking around in frustration, his gaze turned upwards. In the sky he could see a tiny green planet. Sighing with relief, Goku flew closer. Suddenly he was caught in the grip of the planet's gravity. Goku felt himself being pulled towards the ground and fell face down in the grass.

"Boy oh boy, what a bad case of gravity. I can't believe how anyone could live like this!"

Goku struggled to his feet. In front of him stood a monkey.

"Oh, hello! You must be king Kai. My name is Goku. I came here to train."

The monkey just stared at him. "So, King Kai, will you train with me, please?"

Still no answer. Then the monkey began to jump from one leg to the other.

"Wow! Such heavy gravity must really make one strong." Goku mimicked him. Inside the nearby house, a small blue man with antennae wearing a martial arts uniform was watching the whole display. It looked so funny that he burst out laughing, catching Goku's attention.

"Excuse me, but are you King Kai?"

"Yes, I am King Kai and let me guess, you want me to train with you, hmm? The only reason people come here is for training. Well, as far as I have watched you and Bubbles, you don't need my help. You're funny enough monkeying around as it is. Get it?"

Goku just stared at him. Annoyed, King Kai turned away from him.

"Forget it. I refuse to train anyone who has no sense of humour."

In desperation, Goku forced himself to laugh. King Kai seemed to buy it, as he smiled.

"That's better. But I need to ask you: why do you need my training?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story..." Goku then began to explain everything from when his brother arrived to what Kami had said about the other two Saiyans.

"Mmmm, you must be from earth. Only people from earth would have such trouble walking on this planet with its heavy gravity. There are a few planets out there with lighter gravity than the earth. The gravity here is 10 times stronger than on earth. All right, so you want me to train you? Well, you will begin your exercise by catching Bubbles."

Goku began to drag his body after the monkey. Bubbles just calmly walked away, as he was used to the gravity on the planet. Goku ended up chasing after Bubbles for 3 hours before he finally sat down to catch his breath.

"Ah, I know what to do." Goku began to remove his weighted clothes. He took of his wristbands, shoes and his heavy undershirt.

"Now this should be a lot easier. I am going to get you now, you little ape!" said Goku while looking at Bubbles with a grin. Goku began to chase Bubbles again. This time it was much easier to move about. Bubbles, however, was still faster. King Kai watched from a distance.

"I see he had been training with heavy clothes lately. He does not know that by removing them he is making himself heavier not lither," he mumbled to himself. He then called out, "Hey, Goku, how about a snack. Goku's head shot up. A snack? Several plates of food later Goku was about to take after Bubbles yet again, but King Kai stopped him.

"Goku, wait. Remember those heavy clothes you took off a while ago? Put them back on!"

"What? But King Kai, I can barely move with that stuff on me!"

"Yes. But the planet the Saiyans are from has the same gravity as my planet. And they train with weights, too. It would make you stronger if you do so."

"Okay" said Goku.

* * *

Gohan blocked the kick aimed for his head and then tried to undercut his opponent. Piccolo blocked the blow in the nick of time.

It had been 6 months since Gohan started his training with Piccolo and in that time, the cape and turban had become heavier, increasing from 600 pounds to 1500 pounds. Piccolo also made the sword he gave Gohan heavier. Gohan was no longer the whining little 5-year old that was forced to study by his overprotective mother. During these few months Gohan had also grown a few inches in height.

Piccolo was very proud of his student, although he did not like to admit it. He blocked another blow, this one aimed for his ribs and he sent a counter attack. Piccolo fired a number of ki-blasts at Gohan but Gohan blocked them with ease. The sparring continued until sunset. Instead of meditating like he usually did, Piccolo sat with Gohan at a fire that the boy had made.

"Mister Piccolo, do you think we stand a chance?"

"I don't know, kid, but we'll find out. If you keep doing as well as you have done, I am positive that we can win this battle. All you need to do is continue training like you do now."

* * *

Goku made a dash to grab Bubbles, but the monkey avoided him yet again. The earth-raised Saiyan had been chasing the monkey around the planet for 2 days now. Goku was getting used to the stronger force of gravity, but Bubbles was still much too fast for him. Every time Goku caught up with him, Bubbles slipped out of his grasp. Goku stopped to have a break. About 30 feet in front of him Bubbles stood, hopping around on his legs.

Goku waited a few moments to catch his breath before chasing after Bubbles again. For the Saiyan the exercise became much easier. Gradually he found himself catching up with Bubbles, until he was right behind the monkey. Suddenly, unexpected by the monkey, Goku jumped and caught Bubbles around the middle. Bubbles did not expect this!

"Gotcha! Hey, King Kai I caught Bubbles!"

"You've done well, Goku. Now I've got some more exercises for you."

He threw a mallet at Goku, which Goku caught, but it quickly dragged him down because of the mallet's incredible weight. King Kai took a deep breath.

"Gregory!" he called. Goku looked confused when a little brown grasshopper suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello! The name is Gregory. This is what you are supposed to do. You are supposed to hit me with the hammer King Kai gave you."

"Alright" said Goku.

"Catch me if you can!" said Gregory as he shot past Goku with a blinding speed. Goku did not even get a chance to lift the mallet. The Sayian mentally prepared himself for another 3 days of running around while chasing the barely visible little grasshopper.

* * *

Piccolo was absolutely astounded by how strong Gohan had become. In the months they'd been training Gohan's strength had tripled. If Raditz was still alive, Piccolo was sure Gohan would have beaten the man into a pulp. He could remember clearly what had happened that day. Gohan did not take kindly to those who threatened his friends and family and got away with it. Piccolo remembered that well. Both Garlic Jr and Raditz made that kind of mistake.

While thinking about this, Piccolo kept his focus on the fight. He cringed slightly when a small but heavy boot he could not block in time, broke through his defense and hit him on the temple. Piccolo recovered quickly and managed to block the next strike.

"You are getting much stronger, Gohan. A few more days like this and I doubt that even the Sayian would be able to stop us."

Gohan grinned and instantly ducked when his teacher aimed a punch at his face. The arrival of the Saiyans always exited Gohan. But something he was really looking forward to was seeing his friends again. Piccolo told him that once the Sayians arrived, they would meet Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu at the battlefield where they'll then fight the Saiyans. Gohan was shaken out of his thoughts when something heavy hit him in the face. A blow to the cheek sent Gohan reeling back into a small hill.

"Pay attention, Gohan! Do not lose your focus!" Piccolo yelled angrily. "You cannot afford to lose your focus when the Sayians arrive. Got it?" Gohan pulled himself to his feet.

"I got it. Don't worry, mister Piccolo, it won't happened again.

"It has better not."

Back on King Kai's planet.

Goku finally succeeded in completing the next exercise. Gregory was very quick but in the end Goku caught up with him. The end result was tapping Gregory lightly with the hammer on the head. By this time Goku finally got used to the planet's heavy gravity and he could walk with ease. Now, King Kai was going to teach him a new technique. Something he called the Kaioken Attack. Goku couldn't wait.


End file.
